Dyskusja użytkownika:Eru Iluvatar
Uprawnienia admina Czołem! Nadałem ci uprawnienia admina. Powodzenia w sprzątaniu spamu i miłego edytowania. TOR 15:30, maj 7, 2010 (UTC) SimValley Aj, właśnie widzisz, że żadna z teorii nie jest prawdziwa. Dlatego też sądzę, by nie wspominać o tym, że SimValley leżało koło Miłowa. Przecież nie napiszę "(SimValley było bardzo daleko)" czy coś w tym stylu. Chodzi mi oto, by on nie pisał, że SimValley było koło Miłowa i pozostawił stronę Miłowo bez informacji gdzie leżało SimValley, bo sądzę, że po co to pisać? Pozdrawiam, Ciastkoo 13:10, maj 14, 2010 (UTC) O, to świetnie, że tak uważasz. Takie właśnie mam plany, są również zdublowane artykuły o dodatkach...Tak czy owak, już się do niej wpisałem i poprosiłem. PS. Akurat w The Sims było SimLane, a w The Sims na konsole było SimValley. Pozdro ;) Ciastkoo 11:39, 15 maj, 2010 Nieaktywni admini Tak, rzeczywiście, zauważyłem. A i dzięki za gratki :] Tych użytkowników powinniśmy się pozbyć jednak z grupy administratorów, przecież to dziwne, kto ich na to mianował? Cóż, spróbuję coś poradzić. Jak nie zdążę, to ty też możesz przecież ;> Ciastkoo 8,20, 19 maj, 2010 EDIT: Zauważyłem link do strony, w której mianowicie trzeba było usunąć tych userów z kadry adminów. Dziwne, jednak nie mam podobnież uprawnień by tam wejść : P Ciastkoo 18:28, 19 maj ZelDelet i Adam 261 Też sądzę, że powinno się ich pozbawić tego tytułu. Jeśli masz taką możliwość - proszę, zajmij się tym :) Dusia 11:54, maj 19, 2010 (UTC) Niestety, nie mam takich uprawnień. Najwyraźniej Ty musisz się tym zająć Dusia 17:09, maj 19, 2010 (UTC) Przywracanie sima do życia Otóż, przeglądając Simspedię, w poszukiwaniu artkułów do poprawy natknąłem się na artykuł "Przywracanie sima do życia". Jak widzisz, tytuł artykułu nie mógłby znależć się w encyklopedii. Do tego cały artykuł wydaje mi się jakiś dziwaczny. Proszę, byś coś z tym, zrobił. Mati43 Artykuł o dziwnej treści Znalazłem kolejny artykuł o dziwacznej treści, stworzony niedawno przez niezajerejestrowanego użytkownika - "Rodzina Papużka (Otoczenie 1)" . Z nazwą artykułu wszystko jest w porządku, lecz jego treść nie mogłaby znaleźć się w encyklopedii. Proszę, byś coś z tym zrobił, gdyż ja teraz, niestety nie mam czasu. Mati43 Administratorzy - wybór Opinia użytkownika Dusia Jestem jak najbardziej za. Dzięki temu unikniemy niepotrzebnego zamieszania w stylu "on/a mnie zaakceptował/a, więc Ciebie już nie słucham". Bardzo dobry pomysł :)Dusia 20:23, lip 1, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Coś w tyum stylu byłoby jak najbardziej na miejscu, jednak nie nazywałabym tego tak poważnie "przysięgą", bo to może odstraszać :) Proponuję zawarcie w niej punktów o dbaniu o dobre imię wikii, chęci do współpracy, rozbudowie artykułów zgodnie z zaleceniami (ech, wybacz, że jeszcze ich nie skończyłam, jutro się za to wezmę) itp.Dusia 21:23, lip 3, 2010 (UTC) Opinia użytkownika Ciastkoo Też jestem za :) Pomysł jest bardzo dobry, unikniemy dodatkowo tych adminów "na chwilę", czy adminów nie używających opcji z powodu nie znania się na opcjach itp. Przydała by się jeszcze jakaś przysięga, hyh xD Pozdrawiam. Ciastkoo 14:00, lip 3, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: Nie mam żadnych zastrzeżeń, najważniejsze wymyśliłaś sama, a przysięga to chodziło oto, by użytkownik nie zniszczył wiki jak się go zablokuje może być czasami i tak za późno. Ciastkoo 10:07, lip 4, 2010 (UTC) Wandalizm Widać, że mamy kolejny problem z wandalizmem. Przeglądając simspedię, w celu edycji artykułów, zauważyłem, że treść artykułu "Kody do The Sims 2" została wykasowana, a na jej miejscu, jest krótki tekst... Chciałbym, byś zajął się tym, ponieważ ja niestety mam inne zajęcia. Będe informował cię, jeśli znajdę jakiekolwiek problemy na Simspedii. Pozdrawiam, Mati 43 Wygląd strony i mocne zmiany na stronie głównej Jak za pewne zauważyłeś, w dyskusji o szablonie "O Simie" napisałem co należy zrobić, potrzebne jest kilka drobnych zmian, które by urozmaiciły stronę. Dodatkowo już przedstawię długi plan który mam zamiar zrobić, ale samemu to trochę potrwa, więc jednak chętnie by było gdyby ktoś pomógł...Zmieniłem kategorie na stronie głównej po lewej, jeszcze jutro przestawię Otoczenia i Rodziny, gdyż Simowie powinni być nad Rodzinami : P Dalej, strona główna - artykuły, grafika na medal, nie aktywne newsy i polecany artykuł. Trzeba coś z tym zrobić, newsy są zbędne, zwłaszcza, że jeszcze ich nie ma, zamiast nich można zrobić "losową grafikę", polecany artykuł i na medale rzeczy trzeba zaktualizować. Jeśli faktycznie nie ma na to czasu - trzeba będzie usunąć te działy i dodać nowe, inne, równie ciekawe. Chociaż by zastąpić te 3 działy nie mam pomysłu co do tego. Trzeba zaktualizować logo, hm, na dzisiejsze czasy wygląda dość biednie, oryginalny kryształek z trójki/dwójki i napis dotyczący Simspedii lub jak na większości innych wiki o The Sims z innych krajów, "kółko" z kryształkami, jedynie polski napis. Oczywiście też tło trzeba zmienić, z tego co zauważyłem na wiki o wikia, chciałeś wiedzieć jak zmienia się tło, jeśli już znasz się na tym, byś mógł szybko trochę pozmieniać, jak masz wprawę, chętnie bym widział obrazek, ja niestety się przyznam, że mi ta rzecz nie wychodzi, cóż...Dodatkowo kategorię Rasy w TS2 trzeba zamienić na Rasy ogólnie, a kategoria Dodatki należy podzielić na dodatki do The Sims, The Sims 2 i The Sims 3, dodatkowo tam podkategoria "Akcesoria", żeby nie było zamentu tyle ^^ To już załatwię sobie, jeśli Dusia lub Ty macie również jakieś ciekawe pomysły, możemy się złożyć na podzielnie prac. Z tego co sądzę, to są nawet dość drastyczne zmiany, więc na odpowiedź Dusi również czekam, tymbardziej więc...Nie będę kopiował tego co napisałem, pewnie wejdzie, jak nie, to ją poinformujemy później, na razie i tak chcę wiedzieć co o tych pomysłach sądzisz. Dziękuję i Pozdrawiam. Ciastkoo, 22:17, 5 lip 2010, 2010 Odpowiedź Bo jest kategoria o Rasach w The Sims 2, a są rasy w The Sims 3 również, więc żeby nie było dwóch, trzeba zrobić jeden ogólny, ale to już załatwione. Co do płci - wybacz :) Ciastkoo 13:14, 9 lip, 2010 Propozycja loga Na błogosławienie czekać nie będę i spróbowałem adaptacji loga na francuskiej Simspedii. Oto propozycja: http://img443.imageshack.us/i/simspedia.png/ Myślę, że zmiana by się przydała. Teraźniejsze logo mamy tylko my i jedna inna strona, a wszystkie inne strony zaczęli tworzyć nowe, bo to to archiwum :] Tak czy siak, pytam Ci się co sądzisz o nowym logo i czy warto go zamienić. A przy okazji - fajnie, że pomyślałaś o wersjach konsolowych w informacjach o Simie. Ciastkoo, 18:22, 26 lip 2010 Kolorystyka Tak, to prawda, ja zmieniłem kolory. Otóż po to by pasowały do innych dotychczasowych szablonów, jeśli chodzi o ogólną zmianę kolorów, to trzeba by było raczej zmienić wszystkie szablony razem z stroną główną. Twój niebieski na górze trochę raził w oczy, poniższy kolor za ciemny, lepiej będzie jak skontaktujemy się z Dusią, wtedy coś wymyślimy, jeśli chodzi o mnie, mi kolory te, które teraz są nie przeszkadzają. Za to przeszkadzają na stronie głównej gdzie wszystko się zmywa, to tyle. A i zauważ, że chcę reaktywować artykuły na medal :] Patrz - Dyskusja. Dodałem też obrazek medala, został dodany do artykułów wymienionych w archiwum zwycięskich artykułów. PS. Zostawiłeś również szablon o Ćwirach, zgadłem szybko, że również go dodałeś, więc jest już dzięki mnie w artykule o Ćwirach, był tam jednak mały chaos z uporządkowaniem imion. Pozdrawiam. Ciastkoo, 14:28, 19 sie 2010 (UTC) Usuwana poprawka Nie wiem dlaczego ale pisałem to dwukrotnie w artykule o po zmroku że można zostać reżyserem ale z niewiadomych mi przyczyn edytowałeś moją poprawkę czemu, precieżw po zmroku można zostać reżyserem. Regulamin, kolorystyka Warunki dla administratorów są bardzo dobre, podpisuję się pod nimi obiema rękami (może zatytułować ją "Jak zostać administratorem"?). Odnośnie regulaminu, znalazłam kilka drobnych błędów interpunkcyjnych, które pozwoliłam sobie poprawić. Dobrze byłoby coś napomnieć o prawach autorskich - co można kopiować, jak umieszczać ewentualne skopiowane informacje, itp. Teoretycznie jest to detal, ale brak tego typu zapisów i nie podjęcie odpowiednich działań mogą mieć później nieprzyjemne skutki. Odnośnie kolorystyki: nowe barwy są jak najbardziej mile widziane. Kiedy reaktywowałam Simspedię, żółty jako pierwszy wpadł mi do głowy i tak już zostało. Teraz, kiedy zmieniliśmy logo, można postawić na zielenie i, czemu nie, odcienie niebieskiego. Jeśli zajdzie potrzeba, mogę podjąć się zmiany kolorystyki. Dusia 18:48, sie 23, 2010 (UTC) Regulamin Twój artykuł jest bardzo dobry. Sądzę, że nie ma tam błędów (po edycji Dusii) które by zatrzymywały spotkanie się z napisem "Napisz nowy artykuł". Nazw nie mam jakich wymyślać, ale jeśli będzie taka potrzeba, to się wymyśli. A i może pomyślimy wreszcie nad reaktywacją Artykułów/Grafik na medal? :] Mimo tego iż raczej są ważniejsze rzeczy, tym też moglibyśmy się w końcu zająć, w końcu wygląda to trochę niedbale... --Ciastkoo, 21:03, sie 23, 2010 (UTC) Zmiany na głównej Bardzo mi się podoba, aż mnie wkurzała ta cała strona żółta, nie można było się połapać. Warto by było dodać linki do różnych kategorii, jak Simowie, Rasy itp. Ciastkoo, 20:15, 31 sie 2010 O Simach z Barnalce Bay (czy jakoś tak) Hej =] Zauważyłem kilka nowych artykułów o Simach z Barnacle Bay, no dobrze, ale po co te historie graczy? Zwłaszcza, że to Sim NPC. A i również chcę Ci powiedzieć, że Barnacle Bay to tylko okolica do pobrania, jednak płatnie przez TS3 Store, podobnie jak z Riverview. EA zna wiele cudów i są w stanie zrobić takie rzeczy, jak postacie NPC itp. w jednym paku okolicy...No cóż, więc proponuję Ci aktualizację i co najwyżej usunięcie tych historii. 18:22, 2 wrz 2010 EDIT: Tak, mój błąd z tym, że to Sim NPC. Jednak miałem na myśli to, iż ten Sim jeszcze nie "wyszedł" i nie ma powodu robić artykułu po to, by napisać sobie, że strona zabezpieczona...A o dodatku - to błąd zrobiły te strony, podobnie jak Interia i inne tego typu strony, strony jednak wyłącznie o Simach (przykład - www.simy.focus.pl) prezentuje cały dokładny wywiad z EA. I wszystko jest opisane, to będzie okolica. 16:00, 3 wrz 2010 (UTC) Monaco.css No znowu witaj :] Zauważyłem artykuł o Monaco.css, z tego co mi się wydaje służy on do zmiany stylu wiki - czy planujesz zmianę? Czemu skasowałeś? Jaki kolor? ;] 20:01, 3 wrz 2010 EDIT: Na dzień dzisiejszy nie, może i gdybym się wciągnął w "naukę" to i bym coś znalazł, ale teraz nie wiem. Na tle jak widzisz jest jakaś postać...Ja proponuję panel zostawić niebieski, a tło jakieś szare, al'a okładka The Sims 3 na szaro. Spróbuj znaleźć kod czystego tła i skopiuj z Wikipedii kody kolorów, niebieski i szary, później zastanowimy się nad tym tłem :) , 20:17, 3 wrz 2010 Potrzebna pomoc! Cześć tu Likala. Ostatnio prosiłeś mnie żebym nie pisała głupot w opisach zmian i nazywala image normalnie. Ale teraz ja potrzebuję (bardzo) pomocy. Widzisz, założyłam nową wikię i bardzo by było fajnie gdyby znalazło się chociaz parę osób które pomogly by w jej rozbudowaniu. Wiem ze jesteś adminem i potrafisz coś w tym kierunku zrobić. Bardzo proszę o pomoc. Adres strony to: http://pl.finferpedia.wikia.com/ Pozdrawiam, Likala. Kolory, portal, art. na medal Z tymi kolorami jest coś nie tak...Po pierwsze, nie zaktualizowane wszystkie szablony w nowe kolory, po drugie, mi się nie zbyt podoba, chociaż przyzwyczaić się można razi oczy, po trzecie, sądzę, że można przywrócić tamten kolor, tamten mi się bardzo podobał i byłem jedynie za przyciemnieniem nagłówków na str. głównej, gdyż te się zlewały. A po czwarte, co sądzisz o nowych portalach? I po piąte, kiedy reaktywujemy art. na medal? , 16:53, 19 wrz 2010 EDIT: Wszystko co mówiłem pozytywnego o nowej kolorystyce, to miałem na myśli tylko Stronę Główną, gdyż tam ten żółty się zbyt mocno zlewał. Chciałem tylko przyciemnić nagłówki i trochę rozróżnić każdy dział. Cieszę się, że nareszcie reaktywujemy Art. na medal. Po za tym Twoje kolory nie pasują do wersji "simowej". 16:37, wrz 25 2010 EDIT: Nawet ciekawe, bo mnie większość propozycji ciekawi, ale ten jak i poprzedni jest zbyt ciemny. Ja nadal jestem jedynie za przyciemnieniem nagłówka tego żółtawego koloru, zobacz ile zmian trzeba będzie zrobić przecież. A ten kolor się przyjął i tak. Na angielskiej wiki szablony o rodzinach, każde są różne. Tam ogólnie króluje niebieski oraz zielonkawy. Ech... --'Ciastkoo' (dyskusja) 06:58, wrz 26, 2010 (UTC) Kolory, kolory i powitania userów... Zauważ, że ten tekst został napisany automatycznie. Każdy user otrzymuje powitanie automatycznie napisaną (niby) przez teraźniejszego admina. Jest on u każdego użytkownika który coś napisał. A kolor? Pokazywałeś już kiedyś. Jak pisałem już kiedyś (prawdopodobnie) - za ciemny ;p Ale głosowanie można zrobić. --'Ciastkoo' (dyskusja) 14:55, lis 4, 2010 (UTC) Genealogia Landgraabów Nie ja dodałem to drzewo, tylko użytkownik:PĘP. Jedynie zasugerowałem, że Malcolm Landgraab z SimValley to Mirosław Landgraab III z Lazurowej Promenady. Wnioskuję na podstawie artykułu tryb Bust Out. Osobiście nie dysponuję kreatorami drzew genealogicznych i nie potrafię tego zmienić. Pozdrawiam, Mr. president1, 15:29, lis 16, 2010 drzewo Landgraabów Dla mnie to jesz zbyt skomplikowane ja chciałem tyklo uporządkować jakoś te rodzine. no a niekturzy mogą mieć dzieci w wieku 14 lat a niekturzy w wieku 50lat więc uznałem że tak będzie zaj.ebiście :) (PĘP) Landgraabowie Faktycznie nie wziąłem pod uwage faktów. ale mam inne pytanie co to za landgraabowie z the sims 1. nie ma o nich nic na internecie a te zdjęcia wyglądają troche jak reklama. moim zdaniem należało by ich wyrzucić z drzewa. Malcolm to po polsku Mirosław.A przecierz kto by dał synowi na imie tak samo jak jego kuzyn i cała jego męska rodzina. wydaje mi sie że malcolm landgraab powinien być na miejscu mirosława landgraaba I. Skąd wy wzieliście tych Mimi , Dudleya i MOM(co to wogle za imie). PĘP Landgrabowie EEh no Dobra. podałeś mi tyle argumentów że zakończe tą bezsęsownom kłutnie. Pozdrawiam PĘP Strona główna Prosiłbym Cię o zmienienie kolorów na ten dawniejszy (jak na razie przynajmniej). Trzeba również zmienić dział Artykuł na medal, posiada błędny szablon. Można też dodać sondę, ale to już tak dla chętnego. =] PS. Jeśli chcesz, możesz z swoich klocków zbudować wieżę. Patrz: mój profil. Masz tam klocki, które są "porozrzucane" na dole. Poradnik znajduje się w linku nad wieżą na stronie usera. Jeśli byłyby problemy, zbuduj wieżę według mojej strony głównej i poinformuj mnie o nieudanym poradniku. PS2. Słyszałem, że przydałoby się na Simspedii jakieś tło, teraz z nowym wyglądem Wikia, jest to łatwiejsze i nie powinieneś mieć z tym problemu (za to ja już sprawdziłem). Co o tym sądzisz? Co proponujesz? PS3. No właśnie, sonda! Dobry sposób na głosowanie dotyczące kolorystyki. --'Ciastkoo' (dyskusja) 18:01, lis 17, 2010 (UTC) Z Tolkienpedii Odpowiadając na Twoje pytanie: nie znajduję błędu w skrypcie. Wszystko powinno działać, a z jakiegoś powodu... Próbowałam na różne sposoby, ale niestety, nie jestem w stanie Ci pomóc. Dusia 20:00, lis 18, 2010 (UTC) Tworzenie Logo Potrzebujesz Logo? Nie masz skórki lub favikony? Potrzebujesz usebaru na forum, by móc zareklamować twoją wiki? Wejdź na Tworzenie Logo Wiki i napisz prośbę o nowe logo dla Oasis (New Wikia Look)! Od pojawienia się nowego wyglądu twoja wiki nie ma logo lub jest ono za słabe. Chcesz to zmienić? Poproś nas o nie na forum. Nie jestem botem ;) Mat. 00:16, gru 27, 2010 (UTC) Marlena Bączak i Kasia Langerak Witam. Przeglądając Simspedię, natknąłem się na dwa artykuły, z którymi mógłbyś coś poradzić. Pierwszy, to Kasia Langerak i jej przykładowe życie, a drugi to Marlena Bączak . Stronę o Kasi można by zamienić na Kasia Langerak: historie graczy, a o Marlenie usunąć, gdyż ten sim mógłby być stworzony przez twórcę tejże strony (nie przypominam sobie takiego sima). Mati43 Ryszard Wycior Natknąłem się na kolejny artykuł warty twojej uwagi. Artykuł Ryszard Wycior zawiera wulgaryzmy i jest tam historia gracza, a nie owego sima. Przydałoby się pozbyć wulgaryzmów i przerobić artykuł. Mati43 Jak dodać miasto? Poradnik Kolejnym artykułem, na który się natknąłem jest Jak dodać miasto?Poradnik. Ten artykuł jest według mnie fatalny. Proponuję go rozbudować i stworzyć nową kategorię - Poradniki. Mati43 Odpowiedź Tak, wiem i przepraszam. Chciałem po prostu pomóc tej osobie. '' Pozdrawiam, Wylumpek.'' Artykuł Mom Landgraab Ostatnio czytałam artykuł Mom Landgraab, niestety nie mogłam go przeczytać gdyż jest tak zniekształcony. Niewiem czy można coś z tym zrobić, najlepiej chyba usunąc artykuł i napisać od nowa :> Proszę bardzo :-) Eee..... kazałeś zostwić wadomość no to prosze Hej Dziękuje za chęć pomocy ;] Jak narazie sobie radzę :) Chętnie zajmę się edytowaniem większej ilości stron :)) Pozdrawiam Agusia13579 Beznadzieja Prosiłabym o edytację artykułu o Blair Warniwrighton. Za edytację bardzo dziękuję . za mało o blair wiem Witam Witam! Nie dawno utworzyłam stronę Lolita ćwir \Teorie. Teraz ona nie istnieje to znaczy jakby istnieje ,bo w wyszukiwarce jest ta strona tyle ,że inaczej napisana i gdy na to klikam pojawia się ,że strona nie istnieje . Proszę o pomoc . Dodatkowo ktoś chyba dla żartu utworzył strony : *Lala ki *Okolica . Z góry dziękuję za pomoc . Pozdrawiam ! Aktywność admińska Jako iż ty i reszta administratorów strony jesteście nieaktywni w okresie powyżej 3 miesięcy zostaje automatycznie ogłoszony stan anarchii na tej Wikii. W takim przypadku każdy kto się zgłosi tutaj za ładne oczka i pewien przyzwoity wkład dostanie adminka posadę. Pozdrawiam 08:00, lip 1, 2011 (UTC) Appaloosa Plains Waćpan! Dlaczegóż to się usuwa bardziej rozwiniętą stronę by zrobić miejsce dla mniej rozwiniętej ? Proszę o większej ostrożności zachowanie ;) Pozdrawiam 15:39, sie 31, 2011 (UTC) Bondziorno! Wandalizmo, powiadasz? Chyba nareszcie trafiłam pod dobry adresso. Otóż na Simspedii grasuje Sinior Kasujący Maniak. Wejdź na stronę "Kasujący Maniak". Tam przeprowadzam dochodzenio. Wpisał się tam Sinior Główny Podejrzany. Arrivederci. Simspedystka 18:15, wrz 9, 2011 (UTC) Prośba o pomoc Utworzyłam stronę Rodziny w The Sims 2. Mam taką małą prośbę o sprawdzenie, czy aby napewno wszystko dobrze zrobiłam. Przestrzenie nazw Eru Iluvatar! Mógłbyś wyjaśnić czemuś to w taki dziwny sposób artykuły przenosisz? By umieścić artykuł w przestrzeni nazw Stosuje się system Prefiks_Przestrzeni:Nazwa artykułu, Czyli np.: Forum:Lubię Placki, Szablon:Placki, Pomoc:Jak zrobić placka, Simspedia:Maraton plackowania itd, nie inaczej. 14:16, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) :Drobiazg, ale ma znaczenie: Pomiędzy prefiksem i dwukropkiem a nazwą nie stawiamy spacji. Czyli Prefiks:Nazwa, a nie Prefiks:_Nazwa 15:08, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) Simspedystka Ta użytkowniczka? Zanim byłem adminem wykazywała dość widoczne objawy łagodnego trollingu. Obecnie nawet rollbacka bałbym się jej powierzyć. Oczywiście w bliższej lub dalszej przyszłości, kiedy już porządnie wydobrzeje może być. Jednak na dziś zdecydowanie nie i pozostanie na obserwacji. 15:03, wrz 11, 2011 (UTC) Przeprosiny Przepraszam cię, administratorze, za wszystko. Wybacz mi.Simspedystka 12:34, wrz 16, 2011 (UTC) Głosowanie na Administratora Witaj! Właśnie mamy 4 aktywne głosowania na administratora! Uprzejmie prosi się wszystkich adminów o głosy, gdyż pojedynczy głos nie może decydować. Pozdrawiam 18:10, wrz 27, 2011 (UTC) Hej, Eru Iluvatar! Bywasz tu jeszcze czy już zupełnie zapomniałeś o Simspedii? Nieaktywność Z powodu braku Twojej aktywności, zostałeś odwołany z funkcji administratora. Jeżeli będziesz kiedyś chciał odzyskać te uprawnienia, musisz zacząć aktywnie edytować Simspedię. 07:46, mar 3, 2012 (UTC)